Um Natal Sobrenatural
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Dean...uma roupa de Papai Noel...e uma arma...as coisas podem ficar melhores do que isso? *smirks* TRADUÇÃO DA FIC ORIGINAL DE REPORTERGIRL13.


**Título original:** A Supernatural Christmas  
**Rating:** R  
**Autora:** ReporterGirl13  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Ship:** Dean/Jo  
**Avisos:** Spoilers da quinta temporada, mas é completamente AU.  
**Palavra chave:** Natal

**Disclaimer:** Eu não possuo nada. Tudo pertence a Eric Kripke *suspira* mas se me pertencesse eu teria cuidado melhor de Jo e Ellen.

**N/T: **Bem pessoas, estava eu procurando desesperadamente por aí Dean&Jo's para alimentar meu vício quando encontrei essa incrível autora a **ReporterGirl13**, a quem todos os créditos devem ser dados por ter escrito essa fic maravilhosa que eu tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar tanto quanto eu.

Aproveitem!

* * *

Sam arrancou com o carro até a casa de Bobby e esperou lá enquanto Dean pegava suas coisas. Ele soltou uma risada de leve e Dean olhou para ele.

"Cale a boca Sammy."

"Eu não posso evitar cara… Você está…"

Sua sentença foi interrompida por um ataque de risadas. Dean grunhiu, esticou o braço socando o de Sam. Sam franziu a testa esfregando o braço. Um olhar divertido cruzou seu rosto enquanto falava.

"Qual é cara… isso é modo de um papai Noel agir?

Dean trincou o maxilar enquanto balançava a cabeça.

"Aproveite seu sacana, no ano que vem eu vou fazer você se vestir de papai Noel."

Sam revirou os olhos.

"Ah qual é Dean… você está fazendo uma bela figura."

Dean tirou o saco vermelho do banco de trás do carro.

"Continue Sammy e o próximo lugar em que eu vou bater em você não será no braço"

Sam sorriu vendo o irmão abrir a porta e sair. Dean ficou ali vestido de Papai Noel com um saco vermelho em cima do ombro balançando a cabeça. Ele fechou a porta e inclinou-se para que ele pudesse olhar para Sam através da janela.

"Eu estou feliz de termos conseguido voltar a tempo. Eu nunca tinha visto Jo tão irritada antes... estacione o Impala na parte de trás para que eles não o vejam. Eu quero surpeende-los."

Sam assentiu e Dean o observou dar a volta por trás com o carro antes de se dirigir para a porta da frente. Ele olhou para as calças vermelhas enquanto dava dois passos de cada vez. Não podia acreditar, ele e Jo já estavam juntos há seis anos.

Ele ainda podia se lembrar do dia em que a pediu em casamento. Ele tinha acabado de fazer um pacto com um demônio da encruzilhada e vendido sua alma para salvar Sam. Quando Jo descobriu ela ficou furiosa e rompeu com ele outra vez, mas quando ela descobriu porque ele havia feito o pacto, ela entendeu. Isso foi quando ele lhe disse que se ele tivesse só um ano de vida, ele queria passar esse ano com ela.

Uma semana depois eles se casaram, dez meses depois eles encontraram um modo de livrarem Dean do pacto e cinco meses depois Mary Ellen Winchester nasceu. Dean pegou a chave que tinha da casa de Bobby, inseriu-a na fechadura cautelosamente, e a abriu devagar.

Entrou e andou bem devagar até a árvore no canto. Ele olhou para a decoração e sorriu. Desde que Mary havia nascido eles haviam combinado ir até a casa de Bobby todo ano para todos os feriados, sua sogra considerava muito importante.

Eles tinham seu próprio canto não muito longe com Sam, mas Ellen insistia que os feriados eram um tempo para a família e então todo ano eles entravam no Impala e iam até a casa de Bobby. Esse ano, porém, um velho amigo de seu pai estava em um sério problema e ligara para eles dias antes do Natal pedindo por ajuda.

Ele e Sammy não tiveram coragem de dizer não e Bobby os apoiou. Então eles saíram e quando chegaram lá perceberam que o trabalho não era tão simples quando pensavam que fosse Dean disse a Jo que ele provavelmente não estaria em casa para o Natal.

Ela gritou, xingou e desligou na cara dele. Depois disso, ele e Sam fizeram o maldito trabalho… Ellen estava certa… Natal era para família… Dean se curvou de frente para a árvore, abriu o saco diante de si e começou a colocar os presentes para fora.

Ele estava pegando o ultimo quando ouviu um clic. Seu corpo ficou tenso e congelou enquanto procurava por sua arma no cinto de Papai Noel. Ele esperou um minuto para ver se ouvia o barulho novamente, mas nada aconteceu. Deu os ombros, levantou-se e virou-se para as escadas.

Estava escuro, mas ele podia ver claramente a silhueta de alguém ali com o que parecia ser uma arma apontada para ele. Ele se moveu sobre as escadas e tudo aconteceu de uma vez e mais tarde Dean diria que parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta.

Houve um estrondo vindo da cozinha, Sam deixou escapar o que Dean somente pode descrever como um rosnado, uma luz brilhou na frente da casa, a cabeça de Mary apareceu entre as vigas de sustentação do corrimão da escada, e ela disse com admiração na voz:

"Papai Noel?"

Dean deu outro passo à frente quando ele pisou em algo pegajoso. Ele olhou para baixo e tentou descolar a bota quando ele percebeu algo. A armadilha de demônio no chão. Ele sabia o que havia encontrado e no momento em que olhou para cima, ele estava certo.

A arma estava apontada, e certeira como o tiro que havia disparado jogando-o de nariz no chão. Ele sentiu uma dor lancinante na perna e as luzes da casa foram ligadas, Bobby e Ellen correram de seus quartos até lá, Sam saiu correndo de dentro da cozinha e Jo ficou congelada ainda com arma levantada.

A voz de Bobby encheu o silêncio:

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Dean grunhiu e agarrou sua perna dolorida. Mary arregalou os olhos, cachos loiros em seus ombros.

"Mamãe você atirou no Papai Noel!"

A voz de Dean encheu a sala.

"Droga Jo!"

"Dean?"

"Papai?"

Dean olhou para Jo e balançou a cabeça.

"Quem mais estaria vestido de Papai Noel colocando presentes em baixo da árvore? O maldito coelhinho da páscoa?"

Jo desceu as escadas e tirou a barba e o gorro de Dean. Ele estremeceu e ela mordeu o lábio.

"Opps…"

Ele a olhou.

"Opps? Você atirou em mim mulher…"

Jo olhou para a perna dele antes de empinar o nariz.

"Em minha defesa eu digo que pensei que você era um demônio… porque diabos você estaria parado na maldita armadilha do diabo Dean? O que mais eu deveria pensar? Nós temos feito isso por um milhão de anos... atire primeiro..."

Ele assentiu e a cortou.

"Faça perguntas depois… yeah, yeah … certo não fique sentada aí… Jesus… isso dói pra caramba."

Jo assentiu e se moveu até a cozinha para pegar o kit de prontos socorros. Ellen a seguiu e Bobby cruzou os braços na frente do peito apenas balançando a cabeça antes de bufar e resmungar "idiotas." Mary caminhou até Dean em seus pijamas e ele deu a ela um pequeno sorriso.

"Oi princesa…"

"Oi papai…"

Os olhos dela ainda estavam arregalados quando Jo voltou com tudo que eles precisavam para remover a bala. Ellen e Jo trabalharam em Dean e Mary riu fracamente. Todos que olhavam para ela sentiam-se olhando para Jo.

"Oh meu Deus… Mamãe… Papai é o Papai Noel! É por isso que ele sempre vai embora com o tio Sam! Eles matam monstros e fazem brinquedos!"

Sua filha de cinco anos riu incontrolavelmente e os adultos na sala não puderam deixar de rir. Jo sorriu para a filha e balançou a cabeça.

"Papai não é o Papai Noel querida… ele está… apenas preenchendo a vaga o Papai Noel esse ano. Agora é melhor você ir para a cama… vai lá."

Mary fez beicinho e franziu o cenho quando beicinho não funcionou.

"Mas papai está em casa… Eu quero que papai me coloque na cama."

Dean riu.

"Princesa, papai tem uma bala na perna… e isso dói mais agora que sua mamãe está arrancando isso de mim."

Ele olhou rapidamente para Jo que revirou os olhos.

"Pare de ser um bebezão"

"Você ainda é uma açougueira..."

Ela sorriu largo e ele riu bobamente antes de olhar para Mary.

"Porque você não deixa o tio Sammy te colocar de volta na cama?"

Ela suspirou.

"Oh, excelente. Eu amo você."

Ela andou até ele, deu-lhe um beijo e depois foi até Sam que a levantou em seus braços e fingiu fazê-la voar escada a cima. Dean pode ouvir o riso de sua filha enchendo a casa enquanto Sam a punha na cama e sorriu.

Bobby e Ellen assistiram Jo suturar Dean onde ele deitou esparramado no chão em sua sangrenta roupa de Papai Noel. Dean pigarreou enquanto observava os movimentos de Jo em sua perna.

"Me desculpe, eu perdi a Véspera de Natal…"

Jo olhou para ele brevemente, mas os olhos dele nunca se moveram de sua perna.

"Me desculpe eu atirei em você"

Dean riu.

"Não seria o natal dos Winchesters se não algo não fosse ridiculamente errado"

Jo concordou e prendeu a bandagem antes de se sentar ereta.

"Aí está… acabou."

Dean olhou para o trabalho dela e assentiu.

"Me ajuda a levantar?"

Ela levantou e estendeu a mão para ele. Ele pegou a mão dela e ela o levantou. Quando ele ficou em pé enlaçou-a pela cintura e sorriu quando o relógio de Bobby anunciou a meia noite. Ele se inclinou capturando os lábios dela num beijo rápido.

Quando ele se afastou dela, estremeceu e gemeu um pouco. Balançou a cabeça e lançou a ela um olhar divertido.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você atirou em mim…"

Ela deu os ombros.

"Leve como uma lição para próxima vez que você quiser perder o Natal."

Ele riu.

"Essa é minha garota…"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Vamos por você na cama."

Dean inspirou.

"Oh certo… onde você pode fazer isto por ter atirado em mim... "

"Pare de ser um bebê"

"Jo... Você atirou em mim..."

Ellen e Bobby assistiram enquanto Jo ajudava Dean a subir as escadas. Suas vozes chegavam até os dois adultos que balançavam suas cabeças.

"Oh pare com isso, você sabe que foi um acidente…"

"Yeah um bem vindo ao lar… Eu ralo no trabalho, alugo uma roupa de Papai Noel, volto para casa e levo um tiro..."

Jo sorriu.

"Eu também senti sua falta Deano…"

Dean a olhou de lado, mas não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto.

"Feliz natal querido…"

"Feliz natal princesa…"

A porta do quarto fechou atrás deles e Ellen suspirou.

"Eles vão ser a nossa morte."

Bobby grunhiu.

"Graças a Deus só ter de ouvi-los nos feriados…"

Eles fizeram seu caminho no andar de cima para a cama… onde pela primeira vez estava tudo calmo e quieto na casa dos Singer.

* * *

**N/T:** Que tal mandarem uns reviews preu traduzir para a autora ein?


End file.
